My Nymph
by uomie
Summary: Ino was dragging Naruto with a dress for a ball on the Uchiha Kingdom to skip her suitor and so that she could get to Sasuke-kun. But  the prince get attract  to the blond false girl instead to her.   SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. The Beginning

**Anime**: Naruto

**DC:** I own nothing. The written story was made by my best friend Prince-Na and the Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p><strong>-My Nymph-<strong>

**Chapter 1:** The Begging

At the Yamanaka palace

"But princess Ino, I'm a guy how could I get him interested in me when he loves you?"

"You remember that _jutsu_ you used on Jiraya don't you? Well just do it again you baka, and I don't want to hear anymore complains, I need to get to my Sasuke-kun no matter what!" Ino shouted.

"Yes your Highness…" Naruto whined.

Naruto was an _orphan_ at birth and his situation could've been worst if it wasn't for Iruka, a kind hearted tutor of the princess who took him in. Being a servant of a royal or noble was a better then being a lowly peasant at the farms; he even made some friends like Kiba, Jiraya and Chouji who were servants like him but with other duties.

"Now c'mon Naruto I have to prepare you myself for the ball after all only the most fashionable girl could make a servant like you look at least presentable." Ino boasted.

Naruto didn't answer b'cuz he just doesn't care he was embarrassed about his jutsu, he only meant it as a one time prank. But his friends found out and even when they wanted nothing more then to drop to the ground and laugh for all their worth.

At Ino's room, Ino was having a hard time in choosing a dress for Naruto, not that he looked horrible but b'cuz he looks so beautiful in any thing he wore like a _Nymph_ and he hasn't even activated his jutsu yet. Ino was so jealous even if she was considered a beauty by her parents Ino was nothing compared to Naruto, with sunshine hair, amazing sky blue eyes, cute kitsune whiskers and a figure even more feminine than any girl in the entire kingdom, and his a _guy_! For Pete's sake!

Finally spotting a hideous orange colored dress with not much decoration she decided that this will do.

"Naruto put this on immediately! I don't want to be late for my Sasuke-kun!" Ino commanded.

Naruto sighed in relief; Ino has made him change two dozen of dresses already. Do I really look that bad? Naruto thought. He's to naïve to know the look of envy in Ino's eyes.

When Naruto came out of the changing room Ino nearly drop her purse, even in the most hideous color dress, Naruto Looked so cute and when he used his jutsu he look like a goddess nymph. Now Ino drop her purse and her jaw.

They were silent until they reach the carriage Naruto could feel the murderous aura from Ino.

"Good evening princess Ino I have arranged a carriage for tow like you ordered." Iruka said.

Iruka's eyes move sideways and saw Naruto's female form; he immediately understood and said nothing. But inside he was worried b'cuz he wouldn't be there to protect his innocent Naru-chan from being molested.

"Good evening princess shell I…hayyyayayaya!...Na..naruto is that you?" Kiba was shocked at what he was seeing, sure every body in the whole servant population knows about Naruto jutsu and they have to admit it does make him look cuter but nothing, could have prepared him for the most beautiful nymph that was infront of him right now.

"kiba! Wipe the drool off your mouth and get on to be!" Ino scolded.

Kiba Immediately wiped the drool off his mouth and his uniform embarrassed of what he did in front of his friend, while Naruto's face was turning bright red, reddest ripest tomato.

"Now listen Naruto When we get to the uchiha kingdom all you have to do is to keep Tenchi Kazamato away from me so I could get to my Sasuke-kun until the preparation time, I don't care what you do on that two hours and a half and don't bother coming with all the other girls b'cuz you weren't registered, just be back immediately after that time, got it?"

"Yes I understand perfectly your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! This is the end of the chapter 1, hopefully you will read the next chapter!<strong>

**See ya there!**

**-Uomie Xan**


	2. Meet Kazamato Tenchi

**Chapter 2:** Meet Kazamato tenchi

_At the Uchiha Kingdom_

The palace was beautiful; it was design in the most detailed architect, surrounded by a clear crystal lake by the beaming moonlight.

To any on looker, it would have been a dream comes true to stay at a place like this, but to Naruto it was just cold and plastic. There was no warm feeling it was all fake to her.

"Naruto your name will be Naruto Uzumaki and you are my very very distant cousin, and if anybody asks why they haven't heard of you just tell them it's b'cuz of some private family argument, and if they ask about your parents tell them their dead. If there anymore question about you tell them to come to me." Ino instructed.

"Naruto was silent when Ino mentioned the parents are dead part, even though he could understand that they didn't want to leave him so early. It still hurt that he wasn't able to have at least one last remembrance of them.

_At the Ball Room _

"Such amazing eyes and hair."

"I agree, those are the most beautiful blue eyes and blond hair ever."

"Will you look at those curves?"

"I want her as my bride."

The one looker was busy commenting on the new blond girl; Ino was smiling, thinking that all attention was based on her and Naruto was to naïve to notices that it was all on her.

Then a young boy near their age with short black hair, brown light skin and green eyes. Dress in a blue tuxedo approach them.

"Good evening princess Ino you look very beautiful in your purple gown and good evening to you M'lady." The teen bowed to both girls.

"Good evening Tenchi Kazamaki-san let me introduced to you my cousin Naruto Uzumaki-san." Ino immediately push Naruto to tenchi and was off to find Sakura. Tenchi politely heald Naruto's arms but it was obvious that he would rather hold Ino's.

'I'm sorry…" Was all Naruto could a say t the moment after all what does he know about flirting.

"Its okay would you like to dance with me Uzumaki-san?' Tenchi offered his hand.

_With Ino and Sakura_

"Forehead-Girl there you are!" Ino said.

"Ino-Pig how did you escape Tenchi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Look over there." Ino pointed.

Sakura Turned to where Ino was pointing at, she was shock to see Tenchi dancing with another blond since he was even more obsessed about Ino then she was about Sasuke-kun. She was then put her attention on his partner; she was immediately filled with envy. Why can't she have a figure like that? The blondgirl was turn around, giving Sakura a full vie of the most innocent and cute looking girl that she has ever seen. Then a sudden realization hit her when she saw those familiar blue eyes.

"Pretty clever, huh? Forehead-Girl."

"I still think that you two woul make an even better couple Ino-Pig."

"what? No way, Iam meant for only one man and one man only and that's my Sasuke-Kun."

"No way! Ino-Pig his mine!"

"No! Forehead-Girl his mine!"

They then began there argument again.

_With Naruto and Tenchi_

"You're a pretty good dancer, Uzumaki-san." Tenchi was doing his best to make Naruto feel less awkward.

"Thank you Kazamato-san."

"Please just call me Tenchi."

"okay, but you have to call me Naruto then."

"Okay Naruto-chan." Tenchi smiled.

Naruto was having a good time, she couldn't understand what Ino found so wrong after all he was polite, cute, well mannered and was very careful how he handled Naruto even when their was another girl that he prepared.

"I wonder what my cousin Ino hates you. You don't seem as bad as she made you sound. I wonder what you see in her." Naruto asked but then she immediately wanted to take back those questions when she saw the look of sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

"Come you might want to sit by the balcony."

"You know Naruto-chan a lot of people have asked me about that question."

"I didn't mean to offend you Tenchi-kun."

"No it's okay. I do this b'cuz I want to bring back the Ino that I knew back then. It maybe hard to believe but Ino used to be a very thoughtful and caring person and she befriend, the child that everybody would bully, like Sakura. Those two used to be the best friends until Uchiha Sasuke came. It was very hard for Ino to decide she loves Sasuke or so she claims but she didn't want to hurt Sakura, but in the end it was Ino that got hurt since Sakura broke their friendship. It change her that's why I want to bring back the Ino that's inside that brat attitude."

Naruto was shocked. He never thought that Ino was anything but a spoiled brat, and then the sound of trumpets were heard and a man with a silver hair and an eye patch on his left eye and mask covering half of his face. But you can tell that he was smiling by the way his right eye was curving a U.

"Good evening ladies the preparation time is about to begin in five minutes, please follow me and when you get to the rooms you will be assisted by special maids and butlers, so do your best tonight." Kakashi announce.

"Well it guesses I better get going tenchi-kun." Naru said.

"Until we meet again, but you know I'm very surprised why I haven't heard of you until now. I always did my best to know everything about my Ino-Hime when it was something important about her especially her favorite underwear's."

Wow! No wonder Ino hated this guy, his pervert and a staking pervert to be exact. No wonder Ino always lock her undergarments, I guess that explains why she always have a new set of them every month, he probably stole some of the old set so that's why Ino would run them.

"Oh! And when you get there do me a favor, all I want in return I'll give you ome info about sasuke's you know. Just don't ask how I got them ok after all what are friends and soon to be cousins for." Tenchi smirked then winked at Naru.

Tenchi walked away then Naru just followed the girls while trying not to throw up, a girl whether high class or not would want to have a staking perverted guy as a boyfriend. I'm beginning to understand why Ino was so bitter when she talks about Tenchi Kazamato. Naru was the last girl in the crowd of girls and as soon as they went pass a pathway, Naru quickly slip away, she wanted to go to the lake for sometime alone and maybe to _practice_ some of her basic ninja excersising jutsu that her uncle Jiraya and daddy Iruka tough her.

But unknowing to her that she was being followed by two pairs of white eyes and a pair of sea green eyes have been _following_ her every move since she entered the ball room.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Uchiha Sasuke will appear.<strong>


	3. Meeting's Deal

**Chapter 3: **Meeting's Deal

_Family Meeting Room_

"Otou-san I'm sorry but I'm not going out there after all you remember what they did February, and they weren't even invited to come" Sasuke told his otou-san and shivering from the memory of last _Valentines Day._

_It was only 5:00 AM when the whole Utchiha palace was awaken by a loud shout of teen girls. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Happy Valintines Day!"_

"_Please accept my chocolate!"_

"_Be my Valentine Sasuke-kun!"_

"_No! Be mine!" Those shouts went on all morning, they even thought their gifts, Chocolates and even undergarments with their names on it, and by the afternoon they were becoming more and more violent that they needed an army to hold back the army fans._

_Sasuke was busy hiding somewhere in the palace to avoid getting GANG Rape by his fans. It wasn't until 11:00 PM in the evening did the girls finally left, but it took 4 hours of constant insuring to Sasuke that his fans finally left and that it was safe to come out of his hiding spot._

_Those things happened almost every day. But it was only during Valentines Day and especial occasion like this that they get that desperate._

"Sorry my foolish little brother but you have to inorder for our bloodline to continue." Itachi smirked.

"But why does it have to be me? After all isn't the _older_ one of the siblings that's supposed to get married first." Sasuke answered back. He wasn't any way to get married when he isn't ready, hell! He doesn't even like girls because to him they were all just a bunch of weak female with a ditty crush.

"Because dear foolish little brother I'm busy running the utchiha palace along with all the other castle in the Konoha region, I'm going so busy, I hardly find time to rest after all I have to maintain our family reputation of being the strongest kingdom f all the nations." Itachi boasted.

It was a lie! Sasuke knew that Itachi could have a three months or more vacation if he wanted to, after all how much work could reading and signing a few papers, compared to avoiding the advancement of crazy fans.

But still Itachi had a reason because those documents were very important just one signature of approval from any utchiha could make a lowly peasant 3 times richer then any noble. But it was still a lame excuse to Sasuke.

"Please Sasuke dear at least meet them before you reject them." Mikoto pleaded, she was also trying to stop a war between her husband Fayuka and her sons. Mikoto was the voice of peace in the family of uchiha's.

Sasuke was silent, he doesn't want to upset his kaa-san, because of all the other family and cousins that he has, she was the only one that accepts him just the way he is. She also went to a lot of trouble arranging everything herself just to be a grandmother from the catering, the servants, the decorations and the invitations… wait a minute.

"kaa-san just how many girls did you invited?" Sasuke did his best to hide the fear in his voice.

"I invited all the eligible females that are at the right age without any disease and I mean all the royal nobles and commoners are allowed to compete. I'm pretty sure our bloodline can insure in your off springs purity." Mikoto explained.

Sasuke's skin just became paler than it usually is when he heard that information, that means every fan girl that he has is in that every room, just waiting to jump on him at the first opportunity.

"Don't worry Sasuke I made sure to invite some of those girls brothers or cousin and even ha extra body guards and yes you're allowed to force us in order to escape your fans." Mikoto was insuring her son when she saw haw pale Sasuke was.

Fayuka and Itachi smirked at Sasuke's reaction since great minds think alike and after all they too have went through it also, they already learned how to put their fans at bay.

_His great! I am lucky but I'm just not ready, it's not like I canjust fall in love when they tell me to, Uchihas do not believe in love at first sight. I'm a genius. I can think of something…_ _but I'm also battling by 3 geniuses… stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm… I can't calm the only good thing is that I'm allowed to refuse any girls I don't want to marry… I just go an Idea!_

"Tell me Otou-san, you want me to meet every girl in this ball room but I am allowed to decide who to marry, right?" Sasuke was bowing his head with his bangs, covering his eyes.

"Yes I said that." Fayuka was choosing words carefully Sasuke was talking too calmly.

"Nii-san is their anything else that I'm missing?" Sasuke's voice was dangerously low.

Itachi stiffen Sasuke only calls him _Nii-san_ when there was something that he isn't gonna like this at all – apparently Itachi wasn't the only one that had this feeling and began thinking about what they just said. But after a few minutes of thought, they both nodded their heads. Itachi followed their example after all, his foolish little brother couldn't possible come out of trick from their 3 months made plan.

"So do I have your _Uchiha word _that I am allowed to leave the decision to myself on whom my chosen mate to be would be and that I am allowed to reject as my girl on whom I believe is not worthy enough to be my wife?" Sasuke's head was still bowing low with his voice sounded calmly.

The Uchiha word is a promise that an Uchiha makes with his/her honor and should do their promises no matter what it might cause them, because if he/she fails / he/she is not worthy to bear the Uchiha name.

The three members were silent; they just know that Sasuke was up to something.

"_If I do not have your word then there is no point in me failing them."_

They thought about it, for a few minutes before Itachi nodded, then the two fallowed, after all what could his foolish little brother possibly come up that could back fire their plan.

"We give you our Uchiha Word." They swear Sasuke lift up his emotional face to them, before bowing again and making his way to the door. That was a little bit too easy they thought as they watch Sasuke leave.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Sasuke turned around, facing his family with a smirk; they knew it was just too easy.

"You said I was allowed to reject anyone, so I guess it's not my fault if I can't find at least one girl that'll interest me so I'll just have to wait until I've meet her so until then I'll just keep on rejecting until I'm ready, even if it means rejecting them all." With one last smirk sasuke left.

Fayuta and Mikoto were stunned and Itachi was shock maybe his little brother wasn't so foolish at all. The plan that they've prepared for in the most delicate details has back fire on them.


	4. My Nymph

**Wuaaaaaaaaah! Heya! I'm back! Sorry for the late update… I was so very busy with the cosplay event in my place b'cuz I was one of the volunteers *sighs* …and especially I was also joined the Live drawing contest and cosplaying as well. Ok so here's now the next chapter, I do hope you will _enjoy _it.**

PS. Naruto was dressing as a girl so he was introduced in the story as she/her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: My Nymph Dance<p>

Ha! Take that, just because I'm the youngest of all the Uchiha's doesn't mean that they can just boss me around to do things, I'm not ready for. I need a break.

This was going inside Sasuke's head as he walk by the corridors in his thoughts, when he glanced by the mind that was showing a very quiet untouched peaceful lake by the moonlight.

It was deserted because only somebody who doesn't want to be in the biggest party of the year, somebody like him, to be exact.

It was a great place to meditate and for some peace and quiet, away from his demanding father, match making mother and his sadistic brother.

Sasuke made a move towards the corridors, leading to the lakes passage way. But unknown to him that what his about to witness would change his life forever.

_By the lake_

It was so peaceful. Naru thought, the lake was clean and clear, fresh air, cool relaxing water and the moon was full and it was beaming, giving the lake a beautiful glowing reflection.

I think I'll take a bath after all it is the preparation time. I could use the _refreshment_ and maybe practice my basic ninja reflex exercise, after all no one would come bothering me when there's a party going at.

She then began to take off her dress and place it by a bush, took her shoes off and then she walked toward the center of the lake. Naru then stars her wind and water jutsu along with her basic ninja skills.

Naru began with wind and water surrounding her and following her body movements and hands.

Naru look like a nymph but it was difficult to say what kind of nymph because water nymphs usually have red hair not golden sunshine. That's because forest nymphs have brown hair, green eyes and tan skin, the water nymph have red hair, white skin and unique combination of sky blue and ocean blue eyes, while a light nymph has whitish blonde hair, green eyes and sun shine hair.

Naru was the perfect combination of the three. The forest nymph's tan creamy skin, the light nymph's silky golden sunshine hair and if you look at them any longer you would feel like you were drowning in an ocean of honest and innocent emotions.

Sasuke was on his way when he suddenly felt a wind shire pass by, _that's not right!_ Sasuke thought the wind isn't suppose to pass this way. Sasuke's ninja skill was on the notice that the wind current was some form of basic ninja skill.

_A ninja! Whoever this person must be, he must be a spy and good one._

Sasuke hid behind the shadow of the trees, getting ready for whatever attack the intruders might pull off and confident that he won't be taken by a surprise.

Oh… boy… how wrong was he?

_Finally something I can throw my frustration at, who ever this ninja maybe is either very brave of extremely stupid to crash a party that is hosted by the Utchiha, especially Utchiha mikoto. This person must seriously have a death wish._

_I'm getting closer to the source, well whatever this ninja can throw at me I can handle it because there's nothing this ninja can do… w-what the… eh? What damn I seeing? No way… i-it's too good to be true._

Sasuke was about to do a surprise attack, when he suddenly saw her. Sasuke couldn't see much because of the tress's shadow. But the moonlight was able to see every curve of a slim body of a girl on the lake.

_A water nymph!_ Sasuke thought, when he was 4 years of his kaa-san would read to him the stories of mythical creatures and legends of great heroes. Sasuke used to admire those stories, but as he grown older, he began to think of fairy tales as became of nonsense. But after seeing this, he became a believer and he takes back everything that he said about it, being nonsense.

He quickly hid behind a bush when the water suddenly turned around a, giving Sasuke a glimpse of the most beautiful goddess like face that he has ever seen. Sasuke then realized that she must be a special kind of unique nymph.

It was just a small hint of clear moonlight that went past her face. But it was enough to reveal her silky golden sunshine hair, creamy lightly tanned skin with cute kitsune whiskers on each cheek and the bluest eyes that shone with so much innocents and pure emotion that he felt like he was drowning in the bluest ocean of flying in the clear summer sky in his eyes she was perfect.

At that very moment, he fell in love for awhile after seeing no one( or so Naru thought) Naru decided to continue her practice with some moves that she added herself, making her movements more unique.

It only made Sasuke more enchanted by his _nymph_. Yes Sasuke has decided that this unique goddess like nymph would be his only, No one else.

Even if she's from another world, he would have her no matter what.

He would also be damn if he would let anybody calm what is his alone to calm, especially from his sadistic brother Itachi, who just happens to love, making his little brother suffer and his special taking what SAsuke really likes away from him and keeping it for Itachi himself.

Sasuke smirked when Naru suddenly moved her hips, making her look like she's dancing, and it only made Sasuke want her even more. After all there was saying that goes like "No matter what an Uchiha wants anUchiha gets." No matter what means that they have to do in order to get it.

Sasuke wanted to grab her right away. But for some reason he didn't want to frighten her away, so for now Sasuke is just going to relax and enjoy watching his nymph until she finish her dance for him.


	5. Rivals

**Heya! I'm back again so here's the Chapter 4, so very sorry for the late update again, just been busy with my my own Manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cahpter 5: Rivals<strong>

In the preparation room, the girls were almost done when suddenly a prince began boasting that Sasuke would surely pick her, b'cuz she was by far the pretties (in her dream).

"In your dream Ino-pig, I'm way better looking than you."

"Ha! Says the bill boarded forehead-chan!"

"I'm more of a lady than you!"

Soon enough almost all of the girls began fighting on who's a better bride for them finally had enough.

"Will all of you just shut up! I'm already near deaf from all your squeals." Tenten shouted.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" They shouted back at Ten-ten.

"You know she's right, if you girls really believe that you're the best for Sasuke-kun then stop acting so insecure after all he'll be the one deciding not you." Temari said defending Tenten.

The room went to silent as they began minding their own business before the quarrel began. Tenten , Temari and Hinata were probably the only girls who were immune to the charms of Sasuke.

Probably b'cuz Tenten is attacked by Neji Hyuuga, while a certain lazy ass genius was beginning to really interest Temari. As for Hinata well she never really had a crush b'cuz there wasn't and boy that ever attract her, but now her mind was drifting towards a mysterious blond girl.

_She seems different from all the others especially her smiles, they weren't fake nor were they force, her smiles are bright and beautiful, and her eyes held so much determination and some loneliness that I can't help but be drown to them and admire the spirit inside of her and to protect her, to be with her, to smile with her, to lov… wait…a…min. No! My father would probably kill me._

_Oh my gosh! No way! I can't get attracted to a girl that's just so wrong, I'm not a lesbian, I like boys!... so then why am I not attracted to any… does this mean that I'm a… aaah… No!_

Hinata shouted into _No_ with a burning red face, making everybody look at her in shock. This was the first time that they ever heard the shy timid heiress actually say anything in a loud voice and without even stammering.

Temari and Tenten were suddenly alert at the sudden change in the quiet girl, she was to quiet they always were cautions when it comes to those who were quiet, b'cuz for them those that were to conservative, therefore you never know what their planning or thinking or more importantly what their capable of doing.

"Aaa…I-I…I'm..sor…ry…" Hinata apologized while stammering; Hinata wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow her up now.

Tenten and Temari were beginning to think that maybe they were wrong while all the other girls were thinking that Hinata was weirder that before. Everyone then went back to minding their own business as Hianta did her best to calm her blush.

In the ball room by the balcony there was a young teen in a white and black tuxedo looking up at the star while deep in thought.

_I believe its fate's decision that has brought her to me tonight for fate has great taste indeed for this girl was no ordinary cloned. She held the beauty of a young sun Goddess yet she was so earthy that she could pass up as nymph of element. Her eyes held so much emotion and determination, but there was enough uncertain in her by the way she swing her arms that made me want to protect her._

_I will be her protector and she will be my Goddess Nymph bride, as fate has declared that she will be mine and mine alone._

This is all going inside of Neji's head as he gaze at the moonlight lake; he didn't activate his Byakugan so he didn't know what she was doing. He assumed that she wasn't interested in Uchiha so she didn't follow them and decided to go for a walk in the garden instead.

To Neji that proves that she was surrounded by 2 red stars and 3 white stars. Neji suddenly had this strange feeling that those stars were fighting for the blue star and that they were trying to tell him something.

Neji wasn't the only one that was having some trouble in understanding and neither was Hinata the only one that was fighting on her.

By a corner far away from the other side of another balcony was a sea green eyed red head with a word love tattoo in kana on the left side of his forehead was deep in thought.

_From the moment I saw her I just knew she was different from everyone but why do I have this feeling that she and I are the same I feel like I… wait… was I just about to actually think that I like her? I love no one but myself. Then again I never really felt what love is actually… no! I can not be attracted to a girl I just met once… its not like I think this girl is cute… okay so maybe she is a little… ok a lot and… graaah! What's wrong with me?_

This was going inside Gaara's head. But it didn't show in his face and nobody even notice after all who would notice to a blood thirsty insomnia teen, and if they do have to be ready to die literally.

"Gaara-sama have you seen Kankuro-sama?" Ibiki asked. He was the sensei of the Sabaku siblings, he was a strong and stubborn man but he fears and respect Gaara-sama the most, even if he was the youngest of his siblings, he was to be the next ruler os Suna. Hell! Energy person in Suna fear him even his own Father.

"I think I saw him by the buffet table over there Ibiki-san." Gaara's voice was cold IBIKI sighed in relief that means Gaara wasn't in the mood to kill.

He quickly left in search of Kankaru to ask him of some diplomatic questions, but there was something that was telling him that there would be a strong conflict that about to happened.

By the lake, Naru was almost done with her chance just a few more twirls and wave of her hands she would be done. While behind a bush was Sasuke who was enjoying every min of it, until he was beginning to notice that his nymph's dance was soon over.

Good Sasuke thought soon I will take her as mybride and nothing goes to stop me…

"Sasuke! Were have you been? You gone to this time I swear one of these days your…" Kakashi wasn't able to finish what he was about to say b'cuz right before his eye was reading too much of that Icha-icha paradise book.

Naru turned around at the sudden noise and she first met eye to eye with the silver haired man before she met eye to eye with the young raven hair, not far from her age behind a bush before realization kick in.

_Dammit! Somebody saw me naked in my female form and I bet the raven was watching me from the beginning and… wait a min what am I doing here, just thinking I gotta get out of here before I get into trouble._

It was just a min of hesitation before Naru turn around and began forming a water wall, Sasuke activated his sharingan when his sensei called him, and then notice the water wall jutsu seals were made.

"No! Wait!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards her.

Naru payed no head and only continue the jutsu even faster.

"I mean youno harm! Please don't go!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to reach his nymph. The water wall was completed blocking sasuke from even approaching Naru.

Naru took the chance to dive into the lake and swim as fast as she could to the side were she left her clothes. By the time the water wall finally collapses Sasuke was left with no trace as to which way she go.

_Damn Kakashi he was the worst timing that could ever be now, I've lost my nymph bride and I don't even know her name and damn that water wall jutsu whoever that is going to get it from me and I… wait if she really is a nymph, then she wouldn't need a hand seal signs? That means she's a human after all!_

_I will find her, you are my nymph. You can't get away from me that easy, oh! You can run my little bride but you can't hide for even if you are from another world or not, I would surely own you. After all the Uchiha always get what an Uchiha wants and what I want you as my beloved till the end of my days._

Sasuke quickly activate his sharingan after seeing the chakra signature, he made a move to follow it when he was then called by Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Your mother demands that you have to attend to your guests now!" Kakashi called.

"Go away! I never wanted this stupid ball and besides I've got better things to do than to attend a party full of crazy fan girls." _Like looking for my Goddess nymph_ Sasuke thought.

"But sasuke if you don't come, then they would use that as an excuse to terminate the deal you made with them tonight, then you would have no choice but to marry the girl the choose for weather you want to or not." Kakashi explained.

_Damn! I can't back down on the deal_ SAsuke thought; Sasuke took the time to memorize his nymph's chakra signature, before he followed Kakashi. But his mind at the occasion, but on ways of how he will find his future mate with a very possessive smirk.

_My… My.. I would never have imagine that one of the things that I read in my book no.1985427306 (don't ask why the no. are high b'cuz he'll glare at you with his sharigan eyes.)I have to admit she was very tempting…No! No! No! Bad Kakashi… bad Kakashi… bad what am I doing lusting for a child that can't be any alder than Sasuke? I maybe a pervert but I still have some decently in me._

_What has happen to me? I have always been able to control myself and make up my not existing love life by reading my books._

_So why do I suddenly feel like my pants are too tight weren't they just fine a moment ago?... there's something wetting my mask? I wonder what?...!... Down boy down little Kakashi isn't aloud to come out and play (not that he was any thing but little.) No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no more! Kakashi this is so wrong!_

That was all going inside of Kakashi's head, he also knew that there was something strange about that girl, and his certain that he was the Sasuke knew was the best student that e ever had he knew Sasuke didn't notice.

Kakashi just hope, that there would be no form of blood shade or bond that would be broken for any reason at all, for everybody sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well lets proceed to the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
